Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of removal of impurities from liquids. Our immediate interest is in removal of carbon dioxide from carrier liquids in cryogenic applications, but this process has much broader application.
Related Technology
The removal of impurities from liquids is a need that has existed since pre-history. In modern times, reliable technologies like distillation are used for broad applications. However, the energy requirements of classic techniques are sometimes cost prohibitive for removal of impurities that are more miscible or soluble in the liquid. The relatively new field of cryogenics has begun to have impact on this field, but the great challenge of energy efficiently and cost effectively removing carbon dioxide from liquids has not been solved. With the rising demand for sequestration of carbon dioxide, new methods are needed that address any limitations that exist.
United States patent publication number 2007/0221541 to McClanahan et al. teaches a multi-stage cryogenic acid gas removal. This disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from semi-continuous heat exchanger methods disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
United States U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,388 to Adler et al. teaches a gas separation process. This disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from semi-continuous heat exchanger methods disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
United States U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,091 to Hegwer teaches a process for the removal of acid gas from natural gases employing physical absorption using a solvent which absorbs acid gas. United States U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,985 to Ameen et al. to Ameen, and United States U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,067 to Ranke also teach a similar absorption procedure. These disclosures are pertinent and may benefit from semi-continuous heat exchanger methods disclosed herein and are hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
United States patent publication number 2009/0101012 to Gal et al. teaches an ammonia based CO2 capture system, using multiple absorption stages. This disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from semi-continuous heat exchanger methods disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
United States U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,408 to Ewan et al., teaches a process for the removal of sulfur dioxide from carrier gases. This disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from semi-continuous heat exchanger methods disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.